A Small Spider's Help
by xtremekiiwii
Summary: After three long years, the gang regroups together at a hotel in Yorkshin. Leorio wants to tell Kurapika how he’s felt all along, but doesn’t know how too. Then he receives help from a small spider. LeoPika *One-shot*


A Small Spider's Help

**Summary;** After three long years, the gang regroups together at a hotel in Yorkshin. Leorio wants to tell Kurapika how he's felt all along, but doesn't know how too. Then he receives help from a small spider. LeoPika

**Disclaimer;** Everything is of the creation of Yoshihiro Togashi—everything but the plot of course.

**Note;** Most of it is stupid crap. XD I got a little bored, decided to review over some of my favorite animes and ended up re-reading some of my Hunter X Hunter manga, then suddenly this pops into my head. I swear this was the fastest fic I have typed up _ever. _Less than an hour, dattebayo! XD Please be warned that this is my first ever HxH fic and probably makes no sense at all, but I hope you all like it. :)

- - -

Leorio looked around the lobby until he spotted the unforgettable Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck. They were fighting, the usual, but the play fighting. Apparently Gon had eaten Killua's last gummy worm and Killua was pissed. Gummy worms were his favorite treat. Leorio chuckled. The two were indescribable.

Gon had tall, gravity-defying hair that looked tinged green and black and had brown eyes. He probably grew a little over half a foot in the past three years. And Killua's white hair grew a bit, but his dark blue eyes were still creepy to the man. He looked taller than the other boy by a couple of inches. Not a lot, just a little.

Leorio looked around, searching for a certain blond. He had missed Kurapika more than anyone else since they had took their different paths those years ago. No one knew this of course. He had a feeling for the blond, but did not realize it until he had lost contact with him. Each day after that, his need to know if he were alright grew right along with his want to see him.

Now, he desperately wanted to tell the Kurata survivor how he felt.

Sighing, Leorio waltzed over to the now fifteen year olds. Not much changed, he observed as he got closer. They were still fighting—Killua capturing Gon in a head lock with Gon had the assassin's arm in his mouth. They looked absolutely ridiculous! They didn't notice the doctor until he slammed his ever-so-present suitcase onto the table and they cried, "Leorio!" and practically tackled him to the carpet.

Ah, sweet, sweet, reunion.

He chuckled, "Hey, guys."

The others grinned, but then looked in all other directions. Killua to the left and Gon to the right, then vise versa.

"Where's Kurapika?" they asked in sync, then looked at each other and laughed. So did Leorio, until he realized they're question was the same exact one he was going to ask.

"Huh? I thought you guys knew," Leorio said, pushing the two off of him.

They shrugged. Just then, Leorio felt a light vibration in his pants and dug into his trouser pocket. Turned out the small vibrating object was his cell phone. All he saw was a number, but answered it anyways.

"Hello?" he said with an unsure tone in his voice. He sat on the couch Killua and Gon were just fighting on. The boys sat on either side of the man, listening intently. Leorio glared at them.

"Leorio?" the voice on the other line asked, this time they were unsure.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, _went the clock as both lines were silent and suddenly Gon burst out, "Kurapika!?"

The person on the other line laughed at his out burst, "Yes. Gon? Did I call your phone by accident?"

"Nah, you called mines," Leorio said. "I'm just with them. Where are you?"

"Yeah!" Killua said.

"We miss you!" Gon cried very loudly. A couple of people sitting in the hotel lobby looked and the receptionist giggled, hiding her smile behind her hand.

A sigh sounded from the other line. "Thunderstorm, I'm afraid. They delayed my flight. I'll be there tomorrow morning, the latest," Kurapika explained.

The two younger boys groaned.

Kurapika laughed, but only Leorio heard the ring of bells.

"Call us when you get here. And be careful of Gon and Killua. They'll tackle you to the ground!" Leorio said.

Kurapika smiled, but Leorio couldn't see it. "See you soon," he said and hung up his phone.

Leorio heard the clicked and closed his own phone, then looked at the two teens.

"So… What do you want to do for now?" he asked.

"Pool!" the two said and drug him away.

- - -

Kurapika rubbed his eyes wearily. He didn't want to wake up, he was just too tired. But he finally made it, Yorkshin. Now all he had to do was get his bag and attempt to get a taxi at five in the morning. He checked a map. Of course, the hotel they rest of the gang had planned to stay at had to be on the opposite side of the city than the airport was. His eye brow twitched.

"Might as well get started," he muttered to himself and began to walk towards the hotel, trying very hard to hitch a taxi ride. One rode right by him, splashing water all over him. His eyebrow twitched again.

He did not like today. Not one bit.

Luckily, he only walked for half an hour until a very kind old taxi-driver decided to stop for him, though it looked like he was heading home.

"Where you headed?" the old geezer asked.

Kurapika showed him the map and pointed to the area the hotel was.

"Ah. That's a pretty nice hotel. Two guesses, you may be very rich or a very good Hunter," he said and chuckled a raspy laugh.

Kurapika just smiled. At least someone had a heart—unlike that taxi driver who whizzed right by him. He cursed that driver under his breath.

"Excuse me?" the driver asked.

"Oh, nothing! I was just talking to myself…" Kurapika looked out the window; hiding is expression from the old geezer.

They arrived at the hotel only about forty minutes later. Kurapika paid and thanked the old driver and went into the hotel. His pants were still a bit wet from the splash, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get into his hotel room and sleep some more.

His sleep on the flight was terrible. He was near the isle and all the stewardess' kept bumping into him, there was a little kid kicking the back of his chair, and an old man that was so out of it and he talked to himself in his sleep, slobbering drool on everyone. Kurapika shuddered at the memory.

He didn't bother going to the receptionist yet. He just settled down on the chair provided in the lobby and threw his bag on the floor, sighing in content. It has been hours since he felt the lovely, soft, little piece of heaven called a cushion under him. He leaned his head to the side and closed his eyes for a bit, not caring if the early-morning employees looked at him funny.

But his eyes snapped open in alarm as someone set their big, warm hands on his thin shoulders and he jumped.

"Jeez! Freak out why don't you?" he heard a familiar voice behind him.

He turned and saw Leorio there, a joking smile plastered on his face. Kurapika let out a breath of relief and smiled softly.

"You just surprised me, is all. How are things? And what are you doing up so early?" he asked and looked into Leorio's eyes.

Leorio could have fainted there and then, with the beautiful blonde's bright blue eyes staring through him.

"Good, good, and I'm just an early riser. How are you?" Leorio asked in return, not mentioning the only reason he was up so early was because he couldn't wait for the blond to come.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You look tired," Leorio observed.

Kurapika nodded curtly, "Yeah; that fly over here was crazy. I don't even feel like going up to the desk to get a room."

Leorio chuckled. Kurapika was really lazy when he was tired.

Leorio walked around the chair and grabbed Kurapika's bag from the floor, slinging it over his shoulder. Then turned to the blond boy in the chair.

"Leorio," Kurapika said, "What are you do—" he was soon cut off when Leorio plucked him off the chair and carried him bridal style to the elevators.

"Leorio!" Kurapika cried in anguish and blushed when the employees smiled and stared at the scene.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked urgently, struggling out of Leorio's hold.

Leorio laughed, "I'm taking you to my room, seeing as you're too lazy to get your own. You can stay with me for the weekend. I have plenty of room and it's no problem!"

Kurapika stopped in his attempts to free himself and gave up. He was too tired.

The elder man stepped inside an open elevator and pressed the button with the number twenty-four on it while Kurapika thanked all the holy beings up there for no one else being in the elevator.

Sooner or later, his eyelids began to droop. What was taking this elevator so long? He struggled to stay awake, but sleep won over him.

- - -

Leorio walked to his room and was about to put Kurapika down on his own feet until he saw that the boy was sleeping peacefully nuzzled in Leorio's embrace. The man blushed lightly and then struggled to grab his key out of his back pocket and into the door. Somehow, he managed to do it. He threw his key on the nearby table and gently put Kurapika in the bed.

The boy looked terribly tired.

He removed his shoes and threw the blanket over him. Then after a second's hesitation, leaned in and kissed Kurapika's forehead lightly, then left to the lobby. No doubt Gon and Killua were going to be down there soon.

- - -

"Leooooooooooooooorioooooooooooooo!!" Gon called excitedly as he jumped out of the elevator to the calm Leorio who was reading a novel. Gon jumped on the man with such force he nearly knocked over the chair he was sitting in.

"Man, Gon. That excited to see me?" Leorio chuckled.

Gon nodded enthusiastically. Killua came walking into the scene, this one quieter and not too jumpy. He obviously wasn't a morning person.

"Is Kurapika here yet?" Gon asked, turning back to Leorio after he greeted Killua.

The elder man nodded and the boy's eyes brightened.

"But he's sleeping right now."

Gon groaned and Killua settled on the couch behind Gon.

"Wake him up!" Gon said with a huff.

"Gon let him sleep. I never wake you up when I want something," Killua said calmly and Gon blushed a bit, having Leorio wonder.

- - -

After a couple of hours, the sun rose high and the light shone brightly through the window, thus waking a certain blond in a certain doctor's bed. Briefly, the blond wondered where he was and how he got there, but after he remembered, he blushed.

Kurapika rolled out of the bed and tamed his wild hair, and then he changed his clothes. Wet clothes don't seem to smell well after a while. After he was all clean and dressed in some old jeans and a white button up shirt he had packed, he slipped on his shoes and went into the lobby.

He didn't see his friends there at first, but as he walked around, he faintly heard someone screaming and he rushed towards the pool. It was only Gon, who was pushed into the pool by a soaking wet Leorio who looked really, really, mad.

Kurapika laughed at Leorio's expression.

Killua turned in his inner-tube. He was lounging out in the inner-tube, seeing as Gon would much rather mess with Leorio than him.

"About time!" he called and smirked.

Gon turned and practically screamed like a fan girl. He got out of the pool so fast that Kurapika was sure that if he had blinked he would have missed the boy. Kurapika held up his hands in a gesture saying that he didn't wish to be tackled to the cement with a very soaked Gon on top of him.

"Great to see you too, Gon," he said and smiled, allowing himself to rub the younger boys wet head with his hand.

"Yay!" Gon screeched and jumped back into the pool, much to the disapproval of the once-relaxing Killua and the still pissed Leorio, who now sat on the edge of the pool.

Kurapika took off his shoes and rolled up his jeans to sit down really close to the elder man and dip his feet in the water, leaning towards him slightly. The two watched the two teens splash each other.

- - -

Later that night, after a really tasty and really expensive dinner, Leorio had gained enough confidence to tell Kurapika how he had really felt about the blond all along. But he had no idea how he was going to do it. Just blurting it out would be a sure fire way to get the blond _away _from him and he wanted the complete opposite off that.

So he decided to take it slow, maybe give the blond a few clues and then come out with it when the time was absolutely _perfect_. Fantasies.

Kurapika had beat Leorio in a small race to the room and won the privileges to use the shower first.

Leorio flicked on the television and watched, but didn't really pay attention to, the news after he flipped through the channels and found absolutely nothing. He scanned through the room service sheet, even if he was still full from that night's dinner.

Suddenly, a loud banging was erupted from the bathroom.

"Kurapika?" Leorio asked and walked towards the attached room.

The banging sounded again and also what sounded to be Kurapika yelling.

_What the hell's going on? _Leorio asked himself and tried the door knob, but Kurapika locked it.

"Kurapika!" he yelled, "Open up!"

More banging and yelling only making the elder man worried and yell more.

"Kurapika! Are you alright? Answer me!"

Finally, he just decided to kick the door down.

"Kurapika!" he yelled again and saw the scene.

Water was everywhere and what looked to be the shower head was lying at the bottom of the tub, spraying water upwards. The little shampoos and other knick-knacks the hotel provided were sprawled across the floor. Kurapika was in the middle of the mess, just standing there with only his pants on and holding his head, his eyes squeezed shut.

What the hell happened?

Leorio placed his hand on Kurapika's shoulder, but the boy swatted his hand away and pushed him away. The elder man nearly fell over because of a wet towel but regained his balance. Instead, he turned off the water. Then he tried again, this time approaching from the front and holding him steady, not letting go.

Kurapika screamed a couple of times, but stopped and opened his eyes, panting. His eyes were the bright scarlet that his clan was famously known for.

"Kurapika? What happened?" Leorio asked calmly.

The boy just shook his head and clutched his hair. Leorio set him on the sink and inspected the scene. The boy had looked like he just getting started on taking a shower. So he started there. The shower head wobbled slightly from the left and then to the right and back again, revealing something small and black underneath. Leorio moved the shower head and discovered it was a small spider, crushed under the shower head. No doubt by the once vengeful blond.

Kurapika most likely still felt hate for the Phantom Brigade. Then Leorio remembered something from a long time ago, back during the Hunter Exam in the tower.

"_When I see even a simple spider, my world goes red and I am unrecognizable." _Kurapika had said after his fight with the faux Brigade member.

Leorio got rid of the spider and went back to Kurapika, who was calmer than earlier. Without hesitation, the doctor pulled the Kurata Clan massacre survivor into his arms and held him tight. He felt the boy return the embrace and felt surer of himself.

Slowly and reluctantly, the two let go of each other and Kurapika leaned his head on Leorio's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry…" the boy whispered.

"For what?" Leorio asked.

"For acting the way I did. I know they're all dead, but I can't help but feel that hatred I do when I see even a small reminder, I—" Kurapika was cut off by Leorio.

"Shut up," he said.

Kurapika was about to start talking again, but the meeting of his lips and someone else's told him to be quiet. The kiss was small, and Leorio was the first to break it. Kurapika blushed and brought his fingers to his lips.

"I'm sorry," Leorio said this time and was about to walk away.

"For what?" Kurapika asked, repeating what Leorio had said not too long ago, causing the man to stop in his tracks.

Leorio was about to reply when Kurapika grabbed his neck and pulled him slowly for much deeper kiss.

"I love you," Kurapika whispered when they broke apart for a short breather.

"W-what?" Leorio asked, but Kurapika just pulled him in again.

_I love you._

- - -

Note; I admit, I am not really pleased on how I ended this one-shot. I know it could've been better. There were so many thoughts that popped up in the middle of writing this, it could've turned into a full blown story, but I wanted to start off with a one-shot for once. I may write a full-blown next time if I get the inspiration. Please drop off your thoughts in the Review box and check out my other stories that feel kind of lonely. :) Thank you and bye!

-XK

*Save an editor and review! Please?*


End file.
